Easy As Breathing:
by GleekLaughingXDPuckleberry
Summary: Prim Everdeen's life after her sister gets chosen for the hunger games. Rory and Prim-centric story. Rated T. Just in case. ON HIATUS. AGAIN. D:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! It's my first fan fiction story ever! I was just saying that if you like this first chapter then I will continue to write the story. I know how some fan fictions start a story but never finish and I absolutely HATE THAT. So I won't do that to you! Thanks and hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I know Rory is not really here in the first chapter but he will be here soon if you guys REALLY want me to continue writing. If so he will be here next chapter. SO review please!**

**~ JameeXDPuckleberry And Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! **

Prim POV

When I wake up, all I see in my eyes is light. Burning, shining, blinding light and it's all around me in my sister Katniss' and my room. Katniss. My sister. Suddenly feeling the urge to see if she really is here or if that nightmare of a reaping really happened. I reach out to the other side of the dingy bed and feel coldness and emptiness. So, it's true. My sister's life is now apart of a twisted game called the Hunger Games.

The Hunger games are some sick and twisted cruel joke where kids from 12 to 18 get picked and thrown into an arena filled with whatever theme it's about this year. There are two tributes, female and male, are chosen on reaping day because their name is picked out of a gigantic bowl. Depending on your age, is how many times are in the bowl unless you take out tesserae for your family. It is a meager supply of grain and oil that often the people who are poor or live in the Seam take it. Even though my sister, Katniss, had 30 or more slips, she didn't get picked, I did. But because she is basically my mom, she volunteered to go with the baker's son, Peeta. SO while, I lay in my bed with Buttercup, my little orange fur ball cat, my sister is getting prepared for training, interviews, and maybe her death.

And it's ALL my fault. If I hadn't gotten picked, she wouldn't have volunteered. It seems I'm always getting someone hurt. Like yesterday, at school, more like "Learn all about Coal!", I ran right into him.

His name is Rory Hawthorne. Gale, Katniss' hunting partner's little brother. He's 14 while I am 13 and a half. He is like a mini Gale. His height is about 5'8 while I'm at a staggering 5'6. He is pretty muscled, but its from all the hours he is helping Gale provide for both our families since my mom and his mom are good friends and both of our father's died in the same miner's explosion. The Hawthornes and Everdeens are pretty close-knit. And no, I do NOT have a crush on him, psshh, at all.

As all these thoughts I faintly hear my mother telling me to get up and go over to the baker's. Peeta. Katniss. Hunger Games. My fault. Pull it together, I tell myself. You can do this.

Don't start crying because none of this is going to bring her back unless she wins, which she will. Stay strong like her. Be brave like her. You have to be, you just have to.

After composing myself, I roll over on the bed and stretch out my hands, back, and toes. I walk over to my mother, kiss her on the forehead, and go to our sink and put the water into our tub. Or big bucket. Whichever you prefer. After stripping down, I hop in, grab the small lump of soap and start scrubbing until my skin looks new and baby pink. Reaching over to grab my towel, I pull it up and dry off. Then I turn to my clothes, pick out shorts and a green tank top. I dry my hair, and comb my fingers through to untangle the knots. When I am finished, I put it down, and start towards the door, when I hear knocks.

I run towards the door but my mother beats me to it. I sneak around the corner and peer outside and see the baker with two freshly baked loads in a basket.

"Here, I wanted to help out and give you guys some food since Katniss isn't here and because she always trades me some very fine meats and squirrels. Don't worry about refilling them, you will get at least one loaf of bread every week for free," he says. "Oh no! You don't have to do this Paul," my mom says. "I wont take no for an answer, Lillian, Goodbye." And with those parting words he turns back around out of our little shack leaving the bread on the porch.

Paul? Lillian? How do they know each other, he is a merchant, she is the seam, well before, she was a merchant until she married my father, John. But they seem a little too acquainted with each other. Hmmph. Time to investigate…Wow I must be going crazy I'm arguing inside my head.

Coming out of my hiding spot, revealing myself, finding my mom looking out the door with sadness and longing in her now shiny eyes, I ask her, "Mom, what was that about?".

Apparently she's caught off guard by the way she gasps loudly and swerves around but doesn't say anything. She then changes the subject, " Honey, why don't you go over to Hazelle's and check on Posy and if she is still sick, give them some extra medicine?"

"Okay," I say. I hope she knows that I'm not giving up that easily.

As I'm thinking, I turn around and exit out the front door against my newfound curiosity. Walking out on to the back roads to get to Hazelle's' house, I hear a rustling in the bushes to my right. Stopping to a complete standstill, I don't move but my breathing gets erratic and out of control. The figure steps out from the bush, revealing themselves, grabs my shoulder and says, "Boo!" which elicits an eardrum piercing scream from the pit of my stomach. As I turn, I finally see their true identity, and shout, "YOU!" before running full force and tackling them into the Meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Hey again! Just saying that these chapters are NOT prewritten so the update will depend on the length of the chapter. Um thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. This week I am trying to update at least 1 chapter a day. But I don't know about other weeks...probably the same. Um so yeah. Thanks and enjoy. Also I forgot the disclaimer last time. But I am only posting this once because I don't want to have to take time to write this over and over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primrose, Rory, or any other characters in this story. They all belong to Ms. Suzanne Collins. Unless I add my own character to this story…I DON'T OWN THEM! Thanks**

Rory POV:

From the kitchen, I hear my mom yell, "Rory, go over to the Everdeens and get Posy some more medicine! She is STILL running a fever and cold!". "Okay, mom. Calm down. I got this," I grunt while getting up off of our patchy and worn out couch. "See you later…love you mom." Ambling down and out the crabby, coal-dust covered shack we call our home.

As soon as I walk out and begin my leisurely stroll (NOT FAST WALKING AT ALL), I catch a quick glimpse of long perfect blonde hair and it matches a pair of soul-piercing crystal blue eyes. Prim.

My heart always starts beating faster when I see her.

She is walking with such grace like sunlight dancing on the wind and her hair is a halo around her head. Perfect is the only word to describe her in my words. She looks like an angel everyday without even trying. I wonder if she knows how she makes me feel. Probably not, otherwise she would just be her polite self and let me down gently. Or, she could love, I mean deep like, me back as I do her. I sigh. Pull yourself together man, calm down Rory. Who am I kidding? She would NEVER be in deep like with me! I'm not handsome or worthy of her, she should just marry a merchant. She'd be better off. Might as well enjoy time with her while you can. How pathetic! I am such a LOSER!

I take my chance of messing with her and throw a stick to see if she hears it. Nope. I stealthily creep around the edge of the meadow and hop behind some bushes. Crap! She must have heard the rustling too. I watch as she comes to a complete halt in her steps and her breathing too. Now her breath is shallow and fast paced. I slowly come up behind her and rest my hand against her bare shoulder. My face is next to ear and as I whisper "Boo," my nose brushes and lingers against her soft and delicate cheek, breathing in the familiar scent of apples and lilies and soap. Just then, a high pitched scream comes out of her mouth that could have burst my eardrum to pieces.

The next few seconds my brain doesn't register except for the sudden gush of wind knocked out of me, weight and warmth around my waist and me laying in the Meadow on my back. Eventually I'm able to breathe and notice Prim's position. She is straddling my waist with her head directly above mine. I look up and the breath hitches in my throat. Her crystal blue eyes are sparkling with laughter, happiness, and liveliness.

Prim POV:

Rory is lying on his toned back and both of our bodies surrounded by the weeds grown in the Meadow. I am aware of the position we are in but he doesn't seem to mind so I guess were okay. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, he moves a little and leans against the boulder behind him. All the while our position never changing. That is when I realize the proximity of our closeness.

Rory seems to sense it too because he begins leaning in and I feel my eyes widen in shock. He does this cute little smirk and keeps coming towards me until he is millimeters away from my mouth. I feel his hot breath on my face and neck causing new desires I have never felt before me stir from deep within. A little closer, and he breaks the moment by saying, " Prim, can you stop straddling me?" When he asks me that, I can already feel my face heating up.

Rory POV:

Say NO. Please…SAY NO.

She doesn't say anything, because she is still blushing furiously from my previous comment. She decides to break our awkward silence. " Rory, why were you chanting 'Say NO. Please…SAY NO.' ?"

Now feeling my face heat up, I quickly avert my eyes spluttering out a lame "UM….".


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I am so sorry for not updating! I feel really bad! It's because I was writing another story or two and trying to pre-write them before I post them so I don't update late. And I had this like 8 week project due yesterday so I had to finish it and yeah. But here's chapter 3 at last! Hope it doesn't suck!**

**~JameeXDPuckleberry**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Rory thinks as he runs as fast away as his legs can manage from the gigantic mistake he made in front of Prim. Why would you say that out loud? Ugh. I have such bad luck. He finally rests for a minute by the Hob and figures Why not? So, he goes in with his head down and hands in his pockets. He sees Greasy Sae, the soup lady, and goes towards her. "Lady troubles again, Rory?" He sighs a weary and exasperated "Yes". " What happened this time with Prim?" she asks gently. How does she know its Prim? I can't be that obvious right? "Honey you are as about as subtle as an orange fire in pitch black darkness. Everyone know about your love-" He interrupts her with, " Deep LIKE". "Whatever, everyone knows about your in deep like with her," all the while putting air quotes around deep like. " Maybe you should just tell her how you feel. It'll be like a weight lifted off your shoulders." "Nope," he says while popping the 'p'. "Got to go!" He turns out and runs out of the black market deciding to take a stroll before going home because Prim is most likely getting Posy medicine.

He decides to go over to the town square and ends up spotting Gale heading to the Mayor's house and chooses to get some fun out of the day by spying and annoying him. They get to the mayors 'house', more like white picket fence with a garden in front surrounding a three story mansion 'house'. Anyways, just as Gale is about to head up the steps to the back door, Madge, the mayor's daughter, runs out and hugs Gale.

Hhmmm. Gale and Madge? Time to break up their little love fest or stay put and watch what happens to blackmail him. Of course being the 14 year old he is, he ends up picking the latter and hides in the rose bushes. Gale and Madge go sit on the swinging bench near Rory and talk in hushed tones but they're so close he can hear them anyway. Madge says, " Gale. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. Its not everyday I get a boyfriend." " Well, so have I. I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss." KISS? OOOHHHH I am so getting him for this! "I cant really remember how it went. Care to refresh my memory?" she says seductively. WOW. WOW. WOW. TIME TO INTTERUPT. Crawling next to Gales shoulder but not so Madge can see. "Eh-hem." Rory coughs loudly not able to hide the disgust curiosity in his voice.

Gale and Madge both jump apart as if bitten by sharks while Rory claps loudly saying haughtily, " Well, well, well, what do we have here? I am surprised Gale never thought you'd finally get the girl you'd been yapping on and on about for the past three months." He nudges Gale and points to Madge. "And you, Madge, Mayor's DAUGHTER, so does mom know about you two? Because if not I'd be happy to explain your 'little situation'. Gale glares at him as Madge hands him the money, takes her bittersweet strawberries inside with her and walks into her house.

"Got to go Bro" laughing nervously, he turns and runs towards the town square with all his energy. So close. Move it! Seeing Mrs. Everdeen, he taps her on the shoulder and lies through his teeth saying, "Hi Mrs. Everdeen. Gale is going to come here in the square and he has a rash on his neck, its purple and looks like he has bite marks on it. But I have to go to do some errands for my mother and was wondering if you could talk to him about it with my mom because he doesn't want to. He is just too embarrassed. Thanks. Bye." Without waiting for her answer, he goes through many back ways in the Seam and starts to slow down as he realizes he just avoided his raging older brother. As long as I can keep it up till I'm home with Mom witnessing it. I am good. Unless he REALLY wants me to slip up and tell mom about he and Madge's little situation. Not paying attention, he ends up walking face first into a pole that's slowly starting to bruise. What the f**k? Looking up he sees its not a pole but, Darius, a peacekeeper. S**t. This is just not my f**king day is it?

"Watch it next time scum," he sneers and spits against the wall before walking away and pushing garbage onto Rory's feet. Rory silently trudges to his home, forgetting about Prim and enters the kitchen seeing his mom and Prim at the table with Prim crying. She looks up and both of them tense up and freeze.

-Prim-POV-

Prim watches Rory as he runs as fast as he can out of her sight. Why did you ask him that? Now he ran off, great you big doof. UGH! I hate my life. She sighs, holds her head high and tromps down the dusty narrow paths covered in coal dust till she reaches Rory's house. She knocks on the door, coughing as the dust made its way in her nose and mouth. Hazelle, Rory's mom opens up the door with Posy on her hip, Vick tugging on her leg and a laundry basket in the middle of the living room/ kitchen/ and front room all at once. Wow. This is why I admire her so much. She's like SuperMom.

She pulls out a dainty stool for me to sit on and puts Posy on the table so I can check up on her.

Going through all the medical procedures my mother has taught me all these years, I tell them, " She's perfectly fine. Just has a little fever and cold. I will be back with medicine for her. She should be her usual energetic ball of sunshine it about 2-3 days. SO, keep her away from baths until then." As she enters the outside air she begins her way home.

She has to pass the Meadow, she briefly remembers the morning, blushes, and looks straight in front of her for the rest of the stroll. She barges through the door, silently of course, because she here's her mom speaking to another guy. She leans in closer catching snippets of the conversation, "Lilly, I cant do this anymore with you. I have a wife and 3 kids….", what are they talking about and who is my mom talking to?

She leans even closer, but apparently too far in because the next thing you know they start speaking about how lovely it is to catch up and how unfortunate that both their kids are in the hunger games and I'm sprawled out on the floor face first in the hall with a loud thud, like I just walked in. I yell, " Mom! Im just getting Posy her medicine." Grabbing the herbs and using all the control she has t keep her from sprinting towards the door, she leaves.

She hops into the shaded area with the trees and bushes and waits for the mystery man to come out, though his voice sounded vaguely familiar. He finally appears at the doorway. The Baker. Peeta's father.

But WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Uh….why does life have to be SO COMPLICATED?

Leaving from my spot in the bushes, I exit the back way and say hi to Lady, my goat, before stomping past the meadow and barging through Hazelle's door.

"Hazelle?" Prim calls cautiously.

"In here," she says from Rory and Gale's room. Breathing deeply, she enters the room. Wow I have never been in a boy's room before. Much less TWO! It is so neat in here. Hazelle must clean it daily. That Sucks.

Voicing my question, "How's it so neat in here?" She mutters quietly that Rory cleans it. Her eyebrows shoot in surprise before realizing who she said. Rory. Meadow. Now blushing, Prim tries to make a quick exit before she sees her tomato red face. Nonchalantly saying her mom needed her back as soon as possible while heading towards the door, Hazelle calls out, " Oh. Too bad. Have fun talking about your feelings about Rory." Skidding to a stop, nose barely grazing the door, Prim slowly turns around and mouths "how did you know", and she just says, "I'm a mom, sweetie. We just know these things."

Prim walks over to Hazelle who moved to the kitchen and asks what should she do because she thinks she messed something up and that Rory hates her now but Hazelle cuts her off mid-rant saying to start from this morning, emphasizing the beginning. She tells her about the scaring, teasing, flirting, tackling, straddling, running away and starts going in how she is to blame and starts blubbering about how she is a fool and that no one would love her because shes a baby. And she is about to start listing all the bad things about her when Hazelle gives her advice about what she should do, and how rory could never hate her.

YEAH RIGHT. Sighing, she realizes she is being overly dramatic and calms down.

Right as she is about to get ready and leave, Rory enters the kitchen and both of them tense up and stare at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Well although school's still not out yet, I wanted to post this and yes I will continue the story but I don't know when the next update will be, but you definitely won't have to wait a few months. And for those who hate me or don't, thanks for reading the story. Before I didn't know how to view stats or alerts but I finally figured it out. Once again sorry and hope this chapter is okay. **

Previously Rory enters the kitchen and Prim and him are staring at each other.

Prim and Rory silently stare at each other across their room, gazes locked so tight that neither of them notices Hazelle say "I'll leave you two kids alone." Then nonchalantly step out of the room giving the two teens their privacy. Her footsteps echo in the rigid silence that Prim and Rory having seemingly encased themselves in. Still staring, Rory notices the tear tracks on her face, the puffy cheeks, red eyes, and wisps of hair around her head as if the aggravation and frustration was so much she couldn't stop running her fingers in her hair. As does Prim notice the spit on his black tarnished and worn out sneakers, along with garbage residue on his soles and on his clothing.

Prim POV

My heart pounding is the only thing I can hear. I'm pretty sure everyone in this house can hear my heart thumping furiously. The traitor. I'm so tense I can feel even the smallest whisper of wind seeing as Rory _still_ hasn't shut the door. Hazelle's absence in the kitchen seems to be her thinking that we actually _want_ to be alone with each other right now. Her walking away is the only indicator of us being alone although I can't hear her footsteps very well. Hmmph. That must be where Gale gets it from.

Vick, smiling cheekily, casually strolls in as though he hadn't heard everything said before and after Rory's appearance at home. Quickly taking advantage of his sudden appearance in order to escape the painfully embarrassing and most likely heartbreaking conversation inevitably waiting to happen, I scramble to the door mumbling my mother needs me as an excuse.

The door shuts and I run down the creaky wooden steps out into the lawn. I hear the door open and solid footsteps chasing after me. I try to push my legs as fast as I can but unfortunately for me, the green and brown dry lawn seems to have doubled in size along with the fact that Rory is on the track team at school and involved in various other sports. Them being soccer, basketball, baseball, and probably in high school he'll try out for football. So although that makes him really, well, fit you could say. It's not so good for the current situation I am in and failing miserably at trying to get out of.

And the next thing that happens, well it definitely caught me off guard. One second I'm running with my heart threatening to jump out of my ribcage and the next I'm being picked up against my will by some well-defined arms with me not struggling because I know it won't get me anywhere. So I cross my arms, pout, and turn into his chest, definitely enjoying it more than I should because we're just and will only ever be friends. But on a happier note, I get a free ride, bridal-style, into his home, again.

It seems as though the atmosphere from the kitchen surrounds us once again. I don't think this could be anymore awkward. Rory, attempting to break the tense atmosphere, says "So, uh, hey." "Really, Rory, hey? Ok then, I'm leaving." I start stepping towards the wooden door with deliberately light and airy steps around Rory. Just as I have my hand on the cold surface of the knob, an olive tanned medium sized hand latches onto my small dainty wrist. Tugging on my wrist gently towards the chairs and tables, he lets go of my arm and plops his body one of the brown chairs causing it to protest in earnest with a squeak and its legs starting to wobble delicately and off balance. "Let's talk.." "About...?" I inquire with impatience dripping in my normally calm and collected tone of voice.

"Us." He says with a hint of finality and solidity in his voice. "There's an us?" I snap trying to convince him and myself that I don't need him. "Prim…" he ventures delicately. My composure slowly but surely crumbles and soon I'm a blubbering mess. I lean into his chest and his arms surround me as mine do around his waist. "I-I thought you hated me because I embarrassed you this morning. Gosh I'm so stupid! No wonder Katniss was always protecting me…" "Katniss, Oh my. I have been so focused on my own troubles and worries that I've completely forgotten about her and her well-being. I shouldn't even be here, I should be in the hunger games. It's sure to be bound with self-centered people like me." " No Prim—" Rory starts but I cut him off, "No Rory! It's true. You know it's true, I'm a terrible sister, it really isn't that shocking that I got picked considering and now I'm here spouting about _my _problems without thinking about you or if you have things you need to do and that's why—" But I'm suddenly distracted by his index finger now on my lips. I go cross eyed from staring at it.

He tenderly tilts my chin up and stares into my eyes. We're so close I can even see tiny bits of a silver blue type color floating in his eyes. I can feel his gentle breath on my face as I'm sure I'm doing to his too. Within seconds the distance between us closes and suddenly my lips are on his and his on mine and all I can feel is a spark igniting a shiver that flows through my body and in my heart. And although he left the door open _again_, I'm sure it isn't from the wind. It's like bright lights and lightning all packed into a soft and tender kiss. My eyes are closed and my head is rushing from all these new sensations. And just as we're about to pull apart, the door slams and Gale is standing there with a vengeful smirk on his face. The only thing I can think is that next time, we might want to shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously Prim and Rory's kiss and Gale's barging in. =]

"Hey Gale!" Prim says collectively. Dang she's good… especially since she was a blubbering mess a few minutes ago. "Sup bro?" I try to play it cool but considering our red faces, mussed hair, and the fact that he just saw us kissing doesn't help us one bit. But I don't regret it anyways. He can shove it up his- my train of thought is interrupted by the sudden turning on of the television.

Wow-what time is it? Maybe mom is home and turned on the TV. No, time just really goes by fast because I can hear the announcers with their stupid a** Capitol accents. They make me sick. Talking about the games in a happy tone as if 23 children getting pampered then _killed_ is such a normal everyday occurrence. I'd like them see people they love, if they even have hearts or souls but they probably don't seeing as they weren't "in fashion" so they got them surgically removed (which wouldn't be too surprising), fight to the death for another crowds disgusting pleasure.

Oh no. I forgot that the hunger games were even on and the fact that Katniss, Prim's sister / Gales best friend/ girl who would kill me for kissing her little sister, is going to be doing the chariot rides tonight. And I also forgot that, d**n i must be senile or something, the television automatically turns on whenever they're being broadcasted seeing as they _are_ mandatory to watch. I hope Katniss and that town guy don't become friends because they are going to have to kill each other eventually—that is If they don't die the first time around. And through all my thinking I just now come to realize that I haven't helped Prim with her feelings or thoughts or problems about Katniss and her being a tribute in the Capitol's sick and twisted game.

Man! I am such an insensitive prick. I haven't ever once thought about her feelings on her sister _or_ the kiss. She probably thinks of me as a stupid older brother who just took advantage of her naturally sweet nature and planted one on her. Isn't that basically like sexual harassment? Add that to the fact that I don't even know if she lov- is in deep like with me too. She most likely isn't but was too nice to push me away. Later on or tomorrow she'll probably set me straight and then well go back to what the world has seemed to have destined us to be. Just friends…and that's all well ever be.

Prim POV

I hear the television turn on in the living room from the small homey kitchen . Well _that_ certainly sobered my walking-on-cloud-nine feeling. We, meaning everyone in every district, knows what it means, mandatory watching of the hunger games. The games that my—that my sister Katniss is in—the games we've tried to avoid getting into because most of us don't have ANY training in our expertise of mining because we're too young and besides, what can you use mining coal for in the hunger games? It's a fight to death, a game of survival. How in h-'s teeth are we supposed to live in the hunger games where we struggle _every day_ to barely get by? Huh? Because _I_ surely don't know.

I slowly walk to the worn and raggedy couch, numbness seeping into my bones with every step. I barely register Gale and Rory squeezing in beside me. The announcer's voice pervades my mind when district 11 is up and as I see the little girl who could also of been me if it hadn't been for my protective sister, I start to cry inside for she doesn't seem like she has any chance of winning unless her monstrous partner will help her and protect her. Soon after I spot district 12's chariot coming up.

Fire. Fire. Fire. That's all I see engulfing Katniss and Peeta. Is it real? Probably not. Katniss would have fought it or threw it off if it were true fire that could very well have burned right through her and him. Turning away from my now morbid thoughts about the fire and its reality, I spot one thing that really stands out to me. Maybe not to the Capitol crowd or anyone at all really, but it's very significant to me. Their hands. They are intertwined, close, intimate, and yet both of them look completely at ease. The crowd begins chanting their names. Katniss seems to really be enjoying all this intention. This is so confusing. When and how long have they known each other? What's going on? My sister, she's smiling and waving at the very people who are betting on their odds of survival. What happened?

Rory POV

The announcer's say that next broadcasting they will be seeing the training scores and then interviews of each contestant. Sure, contestants. _Whatever_ helps you sleep at night. I've noticed Prim concentrating at something on the screen. Whatever it was, she can't stop staring at the television with her eyebrows furrowed and her chewing on her bottom lip. Which, by the way, is making me slightly—uh, I guess you could say…uncomfortable.

Well, time to take her home. "Hey Gale, I'm going to go walk Prim home." "Okay." He says absentmindedly. Gale just sits there, staring at the TV so intensely it looks like—it looks like he's trying to think…well that's weird, he normally never does that, must be a first for him. Satisfied with my witty and clever thoughts, I gently tug Prim's arm. She follows along without saying a word. Just as we're about to get to the door, I hear Gale call out, "And when you get back, we'll be having a nice conversation." My smirk falters but I perk up as I yell back, "Yeah, I would _really_ love Mom's input on all this. See you later." The door shuts behind us but not before I catch a string of curses fly from his mouth.

She must be really upset. She's not talking and I thought that this would be awkward, but it's fine. No tension or anything. We leisurely stroll along till we get to the front of her house, shack, whatever. It's the same as every other in the Seam, so...yeah. She must have broken out of her trance because she pecks me on the cheek and says goodnight. Face blazing I say my goodbye and walk down the lawn and start to head back home. All the while I'm smiling and a crowd in my head shouts and cheers. Wow. I feel like—like a millionaire.

**AU: Hope you guys liked it =] We'll find out more about what's going on with Peeta's dad and Prim's mom and that wonderful little conversation that's inevitable to happen. ;] Night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time but the past week for me was really busy as well as today so I'm trying to get this one posted quick. Also I've been trying to improve my writing but it doesn't seem to be working but if it is…lemme know please. Oh and when I said AU last time, I meant AN. Now away from my rambling and onto the story! Thanks again! I love seeing the favs and alerts and hits and visitors, it makes me happy even without that many reviews so thanks again! =]**

Prim POV

As I turn to go inside my home, my head still ponders that subtle placement of Katniss and Peeta's hands. I bet that the Capitol saw it. I may seem small, innocent, and oblivious, but I'm not so much as to _not_ realize the possibilities and consequences from _any_ sort of opposing force no matter how small the actual action may be. Their hands showed unity unlike the other chariots and the occupants inside. It was basically _shouting_ that they were going to stick together although the hunger games were meant to be everyone for themselves. That _one_ action could have made Katniss a target for the game makers to mess with repeatedly. And since she's going to be _in_ the hunger games, they could make her, her-death look accidental or make hers slow and torturous. As long as she stays _away_ from the radar that she just put herself on, I _think_ she'll be fine.

All of this goes through my mind as I absentmindedly get ready for bed. With my face newly washed, hair recently brushed and put up into a bun, and my pajamas on, I pad down the hall to our (Katniss, Mother's and Mine) room with Buttercup securely tucked in my arms. I put Buttercup on the floor and watch as he jumps lithely on my bed. I walk over to my mom, say goodnight and kiss her on the cheek. I silently watch her chest go up and down slowly and get under the covers to my bed which is in between

Katniss and Mother's. You could also call it a big bed that we all share and just have different sections of it because they are _so_ close that if you rolled over, you would be on someone else's bed and not on the ground as one would expect.

I turn my back to her and cuddle up to Buttercup while feeling alone. Even though Mother is right behind me, I never truly believe she's _here_. She is in the physical sense but it's not how Katniss was. She was always there for me. No she _is_ always here for me, not was, she's still alive and I _know_ that she'll do everything in her power to make it back to me. She promised, and if there's one thing I know better than anyone about Katniss is that she _always_ keeps her promises. With that determined thought firmly implanted in my head, I shut my eyes and no later than a few seconds later I'm fast asleep falling into a world of dreams filled with Katniss and a world without the hunger games _or _the Capitol.

Rory POV

Walking towards my house at night is the best feeling, other than being around Prim of course, because you can see the stars in the sky and breathe in fresh air _without_ coughing up a bunch of coal dust. I spot my mom in the kitchen through the window as I near my house and silently wish that Gale hasn't said anything because I would really like to not have to explain my side of the story when I'm exhausted. And it seems that I'm pretty lucky as when I enter the door, my mom just tells me to get to bed because I need to get back in the pattern of school sleeping hours before it starts up again. I'm so tired that I just take off my pants and shirt and shoes and sleep in my boxers. And _just_ as my head hits the pillow, I'm out cold.

**I**'m woken up from a deep slumber by the sounds of Vick waking up. What can I say? I'm easy to wake up _especially _if there's any event going on today that could _possibly_ get me in trouble with my mother.

I get up off my bed, throw on the first shirt and pair of pants I lay my hands on, and move to the washroom. I do what I need to do in the bathroom which is brush my teeth, wash my face, the basic hygiene routine and head out to go to the kitchen. When I get closer I hear my mom and Vick's conversation. "Morning Sweetie! How was your sleep last night?" Mom asked. "Mom!" Vick whines, "I slept fine but I'm not little anymore, I'm almost twelve." "Yes, in a year Hun." "Mom!" "Sorry I just can't help myself sometimes." She apologizes nostalgically and starts sniffling. "Mom." He says, whining with an undertone of guilt for making her start to tear up.

Quickly dashing down the hall, quietly of course, I run to Gale's room. Maybe he has-I'd talk to him about keeping what happened between me and him but oh this is just too good. Why? Well I caught a flash of blonde hair under the blankets with him. Now I need a way for mom to check this out. As I walk back to the kitchen, I wonder how none of our family heard her sneak in. "Mom?" I ask innocently. "Yes Rory?" "I was wondering if you've seen Gale because I can't find him." "Have you tried your room? Seeing as you both share one?" "Not last night. Vick slept on Gale's and Gale's on Vick's who has his own room. Which I _still_ don't get but whatever." Brow furrowed, she nods her head and agrees to go check it out with me. I slam open the door and let's just say that young and innocent minds like mine should _not_ have been scarred within a mere fourteen years. _Especially_ when you throw their compromising position, along with the hair, lips, and pretty much no space in between their bodies, together.

"Gale. Ignatius. Hawthorne." She starts saying quietly which just _proves_ that she's pissed at him. This tone of voice is full of unleashed raging fury. Her _very _scary and intimidating voice. One that I'd not like to be receiving. "Please give me a good reason as to why I should not put you six feet under for not asking or indicating me that there was to be a girl in your room? Hmm?" Man! Where is the popcorn when you need it? Gale's cowering on the bed away from mom and his little girlfriend is sitting on edge of the bed looking at the floor. Blushing a nice tomato red. Then the tide gets turned when Gale blurts out that me and Prim were making out in the kitchen.

Mom turns to me ever so slowly. I can literally _hear_ my heart just threatening to leap out and run for its life and away from her. I start to back out the door just as he ends his statement.

**Meanwhile at Prim's…**

Prim POV

Waking up, I can hear people having a hushed conversation which is probably being held in our little kitchen. I definitely know Mom's there but who's she speaking with? My eyes widen to the point where if people saw me they would probably think I was trying to imitate an owl. Why? Because I recognize that voice. Masculine. Firm and friendly. It's Peeta's dad. Paul. I just _know_ it. Maybe now I'll know what they were talking about last time.

"No Lily! Just because I'm a part of/ a memory your youthful times in town does not mean that I'm going to deliberately risk my family and my own reputation to get you to feel something again. If you truly loved me or your husband _ever _than you should have made a decision about who you loved back then because having to sneak around behind our spouses to be together when Darren was alive and now after he's passed away is not fair. What? So I guess I'm your left overs then. Well I'm done with this affair and you. I'll still bring the bread for you and your family but I'll just leave it on the porch hidden behind—" I don't focus on the rest of the conversation because I'm suddenly trying to not fall off the bed onto the floor. It'll surely let them know I was awake and eavesdropping or…casual listening? Oh whatever. I admit it. I, Primrose Everdeen, just eavesdropped on a clearly meant to be private conversation. Rory would be proud seeing as I just pulled that one off. Like a-

Like a G6.

What's a G6 you ask? Oh well it's this type of invention the Capitol that they created where it's able to do just about anything you ask or command it to, quietly and efficiently. It's like, it's there and doing it but pretty much invisible. What can I say? They sure know how to advertise.

The door shuts and I hear my mother come into our room. I pretend to sleep and when I open my eyes a bit I could see her going back to bed after fixing herself up. I silently cry myself back to sleep. So all these years my very own mother has been cheating with the baker. Geez am I even my dad's kid or the baker's? Why would she do this on purpose? I truly used to look up to her but now, now I just hate her. And as the tears stream down my face quick and hard, I come to a realization. I heard a quote before and thought it was nonsense. Who wouldn't want to know? I foolishly once thought. Turns out, they knew what they were talking about. They really were right no matter how badly I long for them or whoever made it up to be wrong. Sometimes in certain circumstances, you really _won't_ want to know the truth. Trust me on this one. I've just gotten _plenty_ of experience.

**AN: Next we finish off the conversation and they start high school where Rory may just have some competition. ;] Anyways ta-ta for now. Maybe even a baker, mom, and Prim faceoff. Hmm.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heehee. Uh, hey guys! Yeah so I'm guessing my update pace is well really erratic as you've noticed by my very long absence. He he *nervously shrugs* so sorry although that's not gonna cut it. Which is WHY I am updating this story with this chapter TODAY. Hope it doesn't suck! =] Anyways here's this chapter. I have no idea how many chapters this story is gonna be. I sort of wanted it to be like 10 chapters but I don't know. And I'm changing my stupid story title to Easy As Breathing. That's it so on with the story! =] **

Rory POV

So, I'm alive. My mom did not murder me to bits and pieces but we did have an, uh, interesting conversation. You know, about the birds and bees? Oh did I forget to mention that Prim was there also? Well she was. Let me just say that that was the most embarrassing and awkward situation that I have ever been included in in all of my fourteen years of existing. I am being completely serious here. Prim and I were blushing hard. I don't think that I'll ever be able to look at Prim or my mom without thinking of this conversation first. I mean, I can hardly make eye contact with my mom as it is. And did she _have _to be so straightforward and detailed? I mean really. All parents should not involve their own, ahem, feelings and things regarding their own personal experiences. Especially about making well…me. Insert disgusted shudder here.

Afterwards Prim and I practically flew out of the room just to get away from my mom and her experiences. Shockwaves coursed through my body when she was talking. And _not _in a good way. Guess what? After we got through that I decided to ask my mom what Gale's punishment was. Besides getting whacked upside the head a lot and cursed out by mom, nothing. But on the upside, let's just say that I learned a lot of new words from my mom's colorful vocabulary. Although I'm still pissed about it. And I think I have a very good reason to be so. Though I kept my mouth shut when her hand started to twitch on her leg. What? You would too if you saw that creepy-as-fuck gleam in her eyes.

Anyways today I start high school. I can honestly tell you that I'm a little nervous. I know Prim will be popular though. She's pretty, nice, caring, and smart. All the guys will love her. Oh man! How am I supposed to compete with that? Because I'm pretty sure if I was given the chance…no…I couldn't do that to Prim. I'd rather her be popular and happy than be with me/be my friend and be a loser. Although I very much would like the former and latter options to be combined. It'd be a win-win for me _and _her. See how considerate I am?

As I'm heading out to go to my new school which is about a little walk away from the elementary and middle school combined, something or more like some_one's_ arm blocks my path. And who does that arm belong to? None other than my _lovely_ brother Gale. Now if you didn't catch that right there, that was sarcasm. "Hey Ror-Bear. How did your little conversation with mom go?" Gale asks with his stupid shit eating grin. "Oh fine…as long as you don't count being scarred for life." I reply sarcastically. "Yeah Yeah. Been there, done that." I roll my eyes and ask, "Was there a point to this? Because I'd really like to not be late on my first day." "Nope." "Bye Gale. Wait why aren't you coming?" "I will after I do my part to haze the incoming freshman guys this year." Before I can reply or comprehend what he just said, the door is slammed in my face. Oh well.

The meaning of his words do not fully hit me until I skid to a stop and run back to the door. Trying to sound cool but otherwise miserably failing, I shout, "Gale. You know we're brothers right? Like legit bros. So, uh" I stutter a bit, "You know, uh, um, that if I were the older bro, I wouldn't haze ya or anything. Anyways, I gotta go but uh, just…think about what I said, yeah?" No response. "Okay, well…bye." And even though I brought that point up to him and went through a long and embarrassing-as-shit conversation with mom, somehow, someway, I hardly doubt that's gonna affect whatever decision he's already made. And Im merely assuming that just because Im like his bro, doesn't mean he's not gonna _not_ haze me. Did that make sense? Whatever.

While I'm walking I might as well explain the high school and how it works. Well, high school. Where losers, populars, townies, and people from the Seam learn about, well, shit we either don't need to know, already know, or don't _want_ to know. So I think it's basically a waste of time. Most guys go into coal mining, and the rest either find a trade or job and hope that everything's gonna be okay. Which It most likely won't. Why? Because. Life sucks, and then you die.

**AN: Oh! Almost forgot. I don't own ANYTHING you recognize in this chapter. Kay? To my two new reviewers you get chocolate chip cookies(: yay. And to my bestie, gleekaholichatterboxi, you get a chocolate fountain that's purple. Yay! Have fun dipping bananas and stuffs in there. (It was the first fruit in my head ) Why? Because if she wouldn't stop nagging me (or it could be the power outage that we're experiencing right now *guiltily shrugs* ) then we probably wouldn't be getting an update at all. Ahem. But anyways to everyone else, here are your ton ton tongue toffees. Courtesy of Gred and Forge Weasley(: Lawl[; Prim POV the chap after next but like, not for this chapter if that makes any sense. Oh and I was sorta channeling my inner Puckerman during this chap if anyone could tell. And I'll try to update this week with hopefully two long awesomesauce chapters. Kay?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**- JP(:**


End file.
